Lost Enemies
by scarleteyes21
Summary: Set during Messiah Complex. After Storm's team fails to bring back Rogue. Sam and Bobby head of to Antartica to look for their friend. One shot


Own nothing but the one-shot-plot.

-------------------------------------

From behind the last standing wall of the Xavier Mansion, Bobby and Sam watched as a depressed and angry Xavier walk away from Scott.

"Freaking idiot." Bobby mumbled as he moved a load of rumble to be thrown away. Sam heard him, now a days Bobby was having a bit of trouble with the leader.

"He's just tryin' tah do the right thing, Bobby." Sam assured him. Bobby snapped "And leaving Rogue to Sinister and his gang is the right thing?!"

Sam slumped against a tree, "No." he sighed; he didn't think it was right. When he found out that Storm and her team couldn't get Rogue back, he was nothing but disappointed. At least one of them could have tried to get her back.

"Scott doesn't have any plans to get her back, does he?"

Bobby snorted "Nope. She's with a madman and a bunch of serial killers. And he's not worried a bit over her. You know he still blames her with Cable's death?"

Sam shot his friend a look, "Cable's not dead."

"Yeah? Well he's about as good now with the X-force on his tail. Rogue as well."

"Gambit's with her."

Bobby laughed.

"He's not gonna hurt her, Bobby."

Bobby just laughed some more, he ran his hands down his face. He was tired and exhausted from re-building the mansion, form fighting, from everything.

"Gambit, huh?" he smirked, "This is the same guy who tried to kill her twice? Slept with Mystique? Killed Cable? Who's working with _Sinister _now?"

Sam stood up straight; he didn't like Remy Lebeau that much. But the guy wasn't all bad; Sam doubted that in actuality that Gambit was a bad guy.

"One: Gambit was brainwashed by Apocalypse, and yah know that." He pointed his finger at Bobby's chest. "Two: We already know that he didn't kill Cable. And as foah sleepin' with Mystique…"

Bobby shoved him away from him. "He's still working for Sinister. The guy is still a dick, if it wasn't for him-"

"Then Ah would be dead!" Sam yelled. Scott, Beast, the new x-men and the others looked at the two friends arguing. Bobby waved them off "Nothing to see here folks! Just rehearsing a screen play!" he yelled at them. They looked at the two and continued on with what they were doing.

Sam ran his fingers through his blond hair; Bobby was being so damn stubborn about this. "If it wasn't foah Gambit Ah would be dead, he had a chance to finish meh off. Heck, he could have let Scalphunter finish meh off, but he didn't. He destroyed the destiny diaries. Why would he do that if he was working with Sinister?"

Bobby sniffed, 'Dude's got a point.' He collapsed to the ground, his back laid against some boulder, Sam sat next to him. The two sat there for awhile, thinking about what to do next, what they should do next.

"You feel like an idiot just sitting here?"

"What did yah have in mind?"

Bobby smiled, "How about we get our friend back?" Bobby stood up and pulled an all agreeing Sam up. "Do we even know where he's keepin' her?"

Bobby smiled "Antarctica." He let Sam walk ahead of him, "It's always Antarctica." He whispered to himself.

**Sinister lair, Antartica….**

"_It's really pretty here." Rogue looked at the little alien girl. Her eyes were glowing yellow with happiness; her long silver hair was tied in two braids. Rogue looked out the mass swirls of people and aliens trying to over take her mind. "Yah think that's pretty?" The little girl smiled, shaking her head. "Yeah, don't you?'_

"_Don't think that people who are tryin' tah kill me is 'pretty'."_

_The little girl scrunched her face in confusion, "I don't see people trying to kill you. I see two people, a guy and a girl hugging."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah, the guy looks like he's about to cry. I feel sorry for him, he loves that pretty girl. But I think she's scared of him." The little girl smiled up at Rogue. "She sort of looks like you."_

_Rogue took a deep breath, she didn't want to cry. She couldn't. "Ah want tah go home." Rogue mumbled still looking at the mass of souls wanting to rip her to pieces. She had gotten used to it, being stuck in her mind with out freedom and peace. _

"_Do you think they will make it together? In the end? They're really in love with each other. I wish I was in love." The little girl continued to babble._

_Rogue wrapped her arms around herself, she felt so numb and disconnected from her heart. "Me too." She couldn't see the images of her and Remy anymore, they were all gone. As much as she tried she couldn't see what the girl saw. Maybe it was for the best. "Is your mama here?" Rogue asked the little girl. She nodded. _

'_Figures, who else isn't here with me?'_

"_Why don't yah go tah her. She probably worried about yah."_

_The little girl smiled, it was creepy smile that scared Rogue to her stomach. "My mommy is trying to take over you. She doesn't want to stay here anymore, she wants to get out."_

_Rogue was about to respond when she saw them, coming straight towards her. They took hold of her body, ripping her to pieces._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

Rogue opened her eyes, or what appeared to look like Rogue. The being looked down at the body it was occupying. It was strapped to some sort of table. Was there any way to get out with out being loud?

The being thought through what powers it could use, images of mutants appeared before its eyes.

The man who had beams coming from his eyes wouldn't do. The psychics wouldn't work either, though the red head's power could come in useful at a later time. The blue furry creature? No…some one could hear it.

Ah, the young brunette girl. Her powers would suffice.

It was able to phase through the restraints. The being walked around the room, it walked closer to a table that had a few weapons.

'_Perfect_.'

Mystique opened the door for Malice and Lady Mastermind. "All I'm saying is that we could have made sure that fur ball and the badger were a hundred percent dead." Lady Mastermind complained as she followed Mystique into the room to check on Rogue.

Malice smiled at he teammate, "I agree, but the x-men are very well planned against us, I'll give them that. They know when their losing a fight."

Lady Mastermind pouted, "Guess they're not that stupid as I thought they were." She looked at Mystique.

"Can you just check on the vegetable and let's get out of here; this room gives me the creeps."

"We'll do that Regan." Mystique pulled on the straps of Rogue's bed that was still fastening together. "As soon as you tell me where Rogue is."

Regan and Malice looked around the place in horror. Somewhere there was a very unstable, addicted soul absorbing Rogue hiding in their mist.

_CLICK_

The three women turned around very slowly to see Rogue leaning against the door; her eyes were fuzzy and unfocused. There was no pupil or iris, just a haze of green. She was holding up a gun right at them.

"You have five seconds to tell me how I can get out of here before I pull the trigger." Her accent was way gone, along with her usually warm tone.

"Rogue? Darling, listen to me." Mystique took one step closer at her daughter, but Rogue backed away and aimed the gun at her. "I wouldn't try anything. You put her through a lot of pain. She's trapped in here," Rogue pointed to her head "because of you."

Malice and Regan had their hands in the air, they tried using their powers. But somehow Rogue was stopping them.

"Listen to me Anna. You-" Mystique stopped talking, Rogue was pointing the barrel of the gun straight against her forehead. "She doesn't like it when you call her that." Rogue warned her.

"Listen to me, _Rogue_. Please listen; I didn't want it to be this way. But you gave me no choice."

Rogue just rolled her eyes.

"I want you to be safe, and this is the only way you can be safe with me near by. I'm not letting you go with out a fi-"

Rogue cut her off. "I am bored now."

_BANG! BANG!_

Mystique closed her eyes but felt no pain, she opened them and turned to see Regan and Malice on the floor. Their eyes were wide, but unfocused. They weren't dead, they were drugged.

"Rogue, please listen to me. All those things I said about me trying to control you to protect you is true. I knew _this_ would happen, that's why I made a deal with Sinister, so that in the end you and I could still be together."

Rogue was only half listening; she pressed the end of the gun to Mystique's temple. She whispered quietly into Mystique's ear, "Remember when she said she would stop you as soon as you turned your back?" Rogue pulled the trigger and watched Mystique fall to the cold hard ground.

"You should have listened." Rogue stood over her "mother".

'Damn badger.' Gambit swore as he patted the badges wrapped around his middle. Wolverine had stabbed him right through, but thanks to Sinister he was all healed up. After the x-men ran he immediately checked on Rogue to see if any of them had gotten to her. To his luck, she was still here.

"Dieu." Gambit had just walked into the room were Sinister was holding Rogue. Mystique, Lady Mastermind, and Malice's body were lying helplessly on the floor. His eyes snapped towards the empty bed. Gambit covered his mouth with his hands, Rogue was awake.

The door shut behind with a soft click, he turned around to see Rogue leaning against the locked door with a gun pointed right in face.

"_Chere_, you're-you're awake." Gambit tried to smile, but he couldn't. The sight of Rogue broke his all ready cracked heart. He wished she was in her right state of mind to listen to what he had to say, he wanted to apologize for everything. Even if it didn't matter to her, it still mattered to him.

"You're Gambit?" Rogue looked at him, he wasn't much. Why would the real Rogue care for this _thing_ so much?

"Oui." Gambit pulled out a card behind his back and tried to charge it, but it wasn't working.

"This body holds a lot of powers within itself, one of them being I can cancel out your powers. Making you more useless then you already are." Rogue stated in a cold smirk similar to what the Cajun once had.

Gambit looked at her; he knew she wasn't the same Rogue. The tables had switched, she was now farther from herself and he intended to get her back.

He started walking closer to her.

"Stop! Stop right there or I will shoot you. Rogue doesn't have control anymore. I do, and I am not afraid to _kill_ you!" Gambit didn't know who "I" was, and he didn't care. He just wanted Rogue back. "Never cared about gettin' t'close t'Rogue. If you're in her mind, you should know dat."

Rogue looked at the space between her and Gambit that was getting closer with every step he took.

"She hates you. She doesn't care or love you anymore."

For a minute Gambit's face faltered, but he brought back his poker face. "I'll believe dat when I talk t'her." He reached out his hand to her. "Give me de gun."

Rogue shook her head 'no'. He stepped closer to her, "S'il vous plait, chere. Give me de gun; I don't want you getting hurt."

Rogue eyes flare with rage, "'Hurt'? Mr. Lebeau I am not sure you know the definition of that word. Rogue is already hurt, _you _have already hurt her."

Gambit cast his eyes down towards the ground, shame ran through his veins. He had hurt Rogue, more than he was willing to admit. But he wanted to fix that.

"Mr. Lebeau, there is something _you_ should know. When people get hurt, there are two things to do. One: you could fix it. Or you can end their misery."

The last words, the way they were spoken with such hatred and bitterness made Gambit look up.

Rogue's smile was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

**Black Bird…**

"Yah know we could have at least brought Angel or hell Colossuses with us." Said Sam as he and Bobby were heading south.

" Wing boy and metal head would have gone straight to Scott if they knew what we were doing." Bobby said from the co-pilot seat.

Sam shrugged, half agreeing. "We should have brought some one though, Mystique basically gave yah a death sentence last time you saw her."

Bobby stood rigidly still as the memory of Mystique standing over him in the water warning him about what would happen the next time she saw him played in his head. He didn't want to hurt her. He winced, he still cared for her.

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't matter though."

"Bobby." Sam knew Bobby was lying through his teeth, anyone could tell that guy was still heart broken over that traitor.

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped.

Sam let it go as Antarctica came into view. The landed the jet a miles south of Sinister HQ.

Bobby iced up, "Well at least we have one thing on our side."

"What's that?" Sam sniffed, he hated the damn cold.

"We're in my territory now. All ice." Sam watched as Bobby slid on his ice sled. Sam zipped up his coat, "Funny, thought that death was on our side."

The two were able to sneak quietly into the place with out being detected thanks to Bobby grabbing them a couple of psy-shields before they left.

"Now if we were a psycho maniac mad scientist were would we hide Rogue?" Bobby joked as he poked his head through each door they could open.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam called him over to a locked door, "Think yah can crack it?"

Bobby iced the door and with a flick of his fingers the door shattered. What the two men saw made their hearts dropped into their stomach.

"Oh God."

Sam checked over Malice and Regan, they were still breathing but they looked gone. Trapped somewhere in their minds.

Sam looked over at the vacant bed, "Reckon they were in Rogue's way." A slight breeze made him look up where a huge whole was.

Bobby though didn't notice anything except Mystique, who along with being drugged had a broken nose, a busted lip, and a shoe print on her face. Rogue had the last laugh between the two.

A part of him wanted to touch her, hold her close. But he remembered, she was the reason why they were here.

"Looks like the Cajun got the brunt of the attack." Sam quipped enjoying the sight of the beat up Cajun, Rogue got him good. Bobby check his former teammate out, black and blue bruised covered Remy's face; his nose and lip were busted too.

"We gotta get out of here, find her before they notice she's missin." Sam shot through the whole in the roof, but when he noticed Bobby wasn't following him, he went back.

"Bobby?"

The older x-man was leafing through Gambit's wallet, and pulled out a couple of hundreds. Bobby shrugged "He cheated at that poker game."

Sam rolled his eyes at his friend's answer.

**Black Jet**….

"Yah think yah know where she is?"

Bobby gripped the steering wheel of the blackbird; he had a hunch in where his friend could be. It was all déjà vu for him, he felt sorry for Rogue. Was it always going to be like this? Would she always be haunted by everyone else's past?

"Do you remember when Rogue, Joseph, and the rest of us went to Antarctica?" Bobby asked the younger x-man.

Sam nodded his head; it was after he got promoted to join the x-men. He didn't know what happened, but after the team came back the rumors where spreading like wildfire.

"If Gambit was the last one to talk to Rogue then there is only one place she could be if she's still here."

Sam snorted in disgust, "Should have let Emma changed her taste in men while she was still out."

Bobby had found it, the last place Rogue and Gambit were after his trial. They landed the black bird and walked towards the spot where Rogue left Gambit all those years ago.

There, sitting in the ice and snow, was Rogue. Her arms wrapped her legs close to her chest and her hood covered part of her face, but both men could still see tears streaming down her face.

"Rogue?" Sam called to her attentively, he wanted to touch her, but was afraid that he would scare her like last time.

"She's lost; she doesn't think that she can hold on anymore."

Sam and Bobby looked worriedly at each other before looking at Rogue again. "We'll help you, just come home with us. Please." Bobby begged his friend; he hated seeing Rogue like this. So trapped in her own mind, he was so used to her being bubbly and spitfire. Now she was so…sedated.

"You two, if I remember are the only one she really trusted."

The two couldn't respond to that.

"Is he okay, that man who tried to help her back there? With the black and red eyes, he was trying to save her but he was too late."

Sam and Bobby decided not to tell who ever was controlling Rogue what they had seen at Sinister's base. Both were thinking the same thing: Gambit was really protecting her.

"Rogue," Bobby kneeled down in front of her, "We're here to take you home. Or what's left of it." He smiled, desperately trying to lighten the so serious mood.

"How many times is that now? Fifty?"

Bobby looked at Rogue again, her eyes were now focused and clear.

"Rogue?"

She nodded her head silently. "Ah don't know how long it will last though, there are so many voices. Too many." She mumbled menacingly. All those souls inside her mind where fighting her right now, draining away any energy she had conserve. "Do-do you still want to come home with us?" Sam asked. Rogue looked up at him, and for the first time in a long time she smiled. "Home. That sounds nice."

When the three strapped them selves into the seat of the jet they filled her in on what was going on.

"Right now we got no clue where Cable is, X-force is trying to seek him out." Bobby explained

"He's in Canada." Rogue stated in a matter of fact tone.

"How-?"  
Rogue just shrugged-it helped to have the destiny diaries in her head- and looked at Sam.

"Looks like we're on our way tah Canada."


End file.
